The invention concerns magnetization devices for permanent magnets which have on their surface a multipole magnetization which is produced by conductors arranged to correspond to the required pole configuration, which are inserted into an insulated supporting plate so as to correspond to the shape of the part to be magnetized.
Such magnetization devices are described, for example, in our U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,470,031 and 4,381,492. Since high-intensity electrical currents are used with these devices, they are subject to the possibility of developing excessive heating in continuous use and an attempt to alleviate this problem is disclosed in German Democratic Republic Patent No. 116,982.